sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dark Gaia
|Lubi = Niszczyć świat|Nie lubi = Light Gaia i Sonica}} – jeden z głównych antagonistów w grze Sonic Unleashed i przedostatni boss. Jest to mityczna istota istniejąca od zarania dziejów, wcielenie mroku, nocy i zniszczenia. Dark Gaia jest w konflikcie z Light Gaią, w którym próbuje zniszczyć Ziemię ale zostaje zawsze powstrzymany przez swojego odpowiednika. Dark Gaia został przedwcześnie przebudzony podczas wydarzeń z gry Sonic Unleashed. Z tego powodu musiał rozdzielić swoją energię pomiędzy swoich sługusów - mroczne stwory atakujące świat w nocy. Doktor Eggman planował odbudować Dark Gaię i wykorzystać go do podboju świata. Jednakże potwór miał inne plany co do Ziemi i omal jej nie zniszczył. Ostatecznie pokonali go Sonic i Light Gaia. Historia Przeszłość Dark Gaia i Light Gaia istnieli już od zarania dziejów, kiedy to narodziła się planeta Ziemia. Istoty toczyły między sobą odwieczny konflikt. Dark Gaia budził się i niszczył planetę, podczas gdy Light Gaia przybywał aby ją ocalić. Wydarzenie to nazywano czasem przebudzenia. Dark Gaia rozrywał wówczas planetę i wychodził z jej trzewi aby zgładzić świat. Light Gaia budził się razem z nim i powstrzymywał swojego odpowiednika a następnie odbudowywał zniszczoną planetę. Następnie Dark i Light Gaia udawali się na spoczynek i cały cykl był restartowany. Sonic Unleashed Podczas wydarzeń z gry Sonic Unleashed Doktor Eggman przedwcześnie przebudził Dark i Light Gaię, rozrywając planetę na kilka części. Z tego powodu u istot wystąpiły skutki uboczne. Dark Gaia musiał podzielić się na drobne fragmenty, ponieważ nie był w stanie utrzymać swojej masy przy przebudzeniu. Część jego energii przeszła również na Sonica, doprowadzając do transformacji w Sonic the Werehoga. Energia rozrzucona przez potwora przybrała postać mrocznych stworów, które zaczęły atakować Ziemię nocą. Aby odbudować Dark Gaię Eggman rozpoczął tzw. Projekt Dark Gaia. Polegał na tym że zamiast zadawania sobie trudu przy szukaniu wszystkich straconych fragmentów, doktor przywołałby je do siebie. Wkrótce potwory Dark Gai w dużej liczbie zaczęły przychodzić do doktora i wyjątkowo szybko odbudowały Dark Gaię. Dzięki współpracy z potworem doktor wybudował Eggmanland - swoje wymarzone imperium, wokół jednej ze świątyń Gai. W tym czasie Sonic nawiązał współpracę z Light Gaią, któremu nadał imię Chip. Obaj odnowili większość fragmentów planety i przywrócili moc jaką Szmaragdy Chaosu utraciły podczas uwalniania Dark Gai. Kiedy Dark Gaia był już ukończony Sonic i Chip udali się do Eggmanlandu i odnowili ostatni fragment Ziemi. Wówczas zaatakował ich Eggman oraz jego robot - Egg Dragoon. W wyniku walki wszyscy wylądowali w jądrze planety, gdzie ukazał im się w pełni sprawny Dark Gaia. Potwór odebrał Sonicowi resztę swojej mocy, pozbawiając go tym samym formy Jeżołaka. Następnie Dark Gaia pozbył się Eggmana i planował wykończyć Sonica. Jednak Chip utworzył wokół siebie i Sonica osłonę. Następnie przywołał do siebie wszystkie świątynie Gai i zmienił się w Gaia Colossusa. Gaia Colossus i Sonic połączyli siły i pokonali Dark Gaię. Nie był to jeszcze koniec walki, ponieważ Dark Gaia przybrał swoją ostateczną formę - Perfect Dark Gaia. Cały świat zaczął być pochłaniany przez wieczny mrok i stanął na krawędzi zagłady. Sonic wykorzystał moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i przemienił w Super Sonica. Ostatecznie Light Gaia i Super Sonic pokonali Perfect Dark Gaię. Pokonany potwór ponownie zapadł w sen, a cały mrok zniknął. Charakterystyka Osobowość Dark Gaia jest ucieleśnieniem mroku, nocy i zniszczenia. Z tego powodu najważniejszym, a nawet jedynym, jego celem jest zniszczenie świata. Nie patrzy ani nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami tego czynu. Zachowuje się bardziej jak agresywna i bezmyślna bestia, niż myślące stworzenie. Dark Gaia nie posługuje się mową, a jedynie potężnymi rykami. Mimo to w walce pokazał pewną przebiegłość, kiedy próbował znienacka zaatakować Chipa, atakiem którego nie zdążyłby obronić. Czasami wyraz jego twarzy oraz ruchy ciała mogły wskazywać na szyderczy śmiech. Wygląd Dark Gaia jest gigantycznym potworem, w porównaniu z którym postacie takie jak Sonic przypominają ziarnko piasku. Dark Gaia ma długie, wężowe ciało od którego odchodzą dwie wielkie ręce. Dłonie składają się z bardzo ostrych pazurów. Dark Gaia posiada ogromny pysk, po bokach którego znajdują się części ciała przypominające rogi. W rzeczywistości są to osobne otwory gębowe, z bardzo ostrymi zębami. Z głowy, oczu i paszczy Dark Gaia emituje fioletowe światło. Po skompletowaniu swojej formy potwór otrzymuje troje oczu: jedno na czole a dwa kolejne po bocznych otworach gębowych. Oprócz tego Dark Gaia posiada wiele macek, które odchodzą od pleców. Moce i umiejętności Dark Gaia jest jedną z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie, o mocy równej tej co u Light Gai. U szczytu swojej potęgi Dark Gaia mógł ranić swoimi ciosami nawet super transformacje, a Super Sonic po walce z nim opadł z sił. Był także na tyle potężny aby toczyć walkę z dwoma potężnymi przeciwnikami naraz. Dark Gaia jest nieśmiertelną istotą. Prawdopodobnie nie można go wcale zniszczyć, ponieważ jest naturalną częścią świata. Jako przeciwieństwo Light Gai jest ucieleśnieniem mroku, nocy i zniszczenia. Z tego powodu może manipulować mroczną energią, znaną jako energia Dark Gai. Za pomocą swojej woli może pozbawiać innych tej energii i przekazywać ją sobie. Moc ta ma wiele zastosowań. Dark Gaia może za jej pomocą tworzyć swoje mroczne sługi, a także zasilać roboty. Większość ataków Dark Gai opiera się również na tej energii. Są to: strzelanie promieniami mroku we wrogów (z paszczy albo wybranych punktów na swoim ciele), albo tworzenie małych kul energii które lecą we wrogów. Zarówno łapy z ostrymi pazurami Dark Gai jak i jego macki pozwalają oplatać przeciwników i wyprowadzać mocne ciosy. Z celu jego egzystencji wynika, że Dark Gaia może rozrywać całą planetę w czasie przebudzenia. Jednak jeśli zostanie przebudzony za wcześnie to nie będzie w stanie utrzymać swojej masy i będzie ją musiał natychmiast rozdzielić pomiędzy swe mroczne stwory. Część energii może również przejść na inne stworzenia. Nawet w swojej niedojrzałej formie Dark Gaia jest na tyle silny aby jedną ręką podnosić masywne obiekty i rzucać nimi we wrogów. Posiada także dużą wytrzymałość na ciosy, będąc w stanie przetrwać serię bezpośrednich uderzeń Gaia Colossusa. Poza tym jest odporny na wszelkie temperatury i może pływać w magmie z jądra planety bez odnoszenia ran. U szczytu swojej potęgi Dark Gaia może uwolnić swoją mroczną energię na cały świat. Ciemność zacznie rozprzestrzeniać się na cały świat, aż ugasi wszelkie życie na planecie. Dark Gaia może także pozyskiwać energię z innych źródeł. Negatywna energia ze świata pozwala jej na szybsze osiągnięcie ostatecznej formy. Energia pochodząca z emocji takich jak nienawiść czy smutek pozwala mu również zyskać siłę. Transformacje Perfect Dark Gaia Perfect Dark Gaia to ostateczna transformacja Dark Gai, którą potwór osiąga u szczytu swej potęgi. W tej formie otwory gębowe na bokach potwora otwierają się i ujawniają więcej oczu. Na głównym otworze gębowym pojawia się natomiast nowe, największe oko. Perfect Dark Gaia zyskuje oprócz tego dodatkowe 4 ramiona, mając ich teraz łącznie 6. Potwór jest dokładniejszy przy wystrzeliwaniu kul i promieni energii, może posługiwać się telekinezą, a także zyskuje zdolność wytwarzania wokół siebie pola ochronnego podtrzymywanego przez macki. Boss |Wystąpienie = Sonic Unleashed|Grywalne = *Gaia Colossus *Sonic the Hedgehog |Poprzedni = Egg Dragoon |Następny = Perfect Dark Gaia |Numer = *9 (PS3/Xbox 360) *8 (PS2/Wii) }}Walka z Dark Gaią różni się w zależności od konsol. Zachowany zostaje jednak teren walki, którym jest wypełnione magmą jądro planety. Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 W tej wersji walki gracz zaczyna jako Gaia Colossus. Celem gracza jest dolecenie do Dark Gai. Po drodze potwór będzie ciskać w gracza rozgrzanymi kamieniami, które należy omijać. Można je również niszczyć uderzeniami swoich pięści. Dark Gaia będzie również strzelał w gracza promieniami energii. Tego ataku również należy unikać. Obrażenia od obu wspomnianych ataków mogą być zmniejszone przez blok. Kiedy gracz znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko będzie musiał wykonać quick time event, zanim Dark Gaia wykona swój atak. Po udanej sekwencji Dark Gaia i Gaia Colossus będą się między sobą siłować. Gracz przejmie wówczas kontrolę nad Soniciem i będzie musiał przebiec przez wyznaczoną trasę. Gracz biegnie przez ciało Gaia Colossusa, oplatane przez liczne macki Dark Gai. Stanowią one przeszkody, które mają utrudnić poruszanie się. Gracz ma ograniczony czas na przejście przez tę sekcję. Jeśli się nie uda, to Dark Gaia wykona swój atak, w wyniku czego gracz straci swoje życie i będzie musiał zacząć od nowa. Po ominięciu wszystkich przeszkód Sonic wyskoczy z rampy i będzie musiał wykonać kolejny quick time event. Po tym wskoczy w oko Dark Gai i zada mu kilka ciosów. Potwór wypuści wówczas Gaia Colossusa w bólu. Proces ten należy wykonać łącznie trzy razy aby pokonać bossa. Z każdym kolejnym walka staje się trudniejsza - Dark Gaia atakuje precyzyjniej a sekcja Sonica zostaje utrudniona. Wii/PlayStation 2 W tej wersji walka nie różni się zbytnio od tej z Xbox 360/Play Station 2. Gracz zaczyna jako Gaia Colossus. Na początku walki Dark Gaia otoczony jest przez niewidzialną osłonę, która chroni go przed wszelkimi atakami. Dark Gaia musi pierwszy zadać cios, aby odsłonić się na obrażenia. Należy unikać jego ataków i krótko po tym wyprowadzać własne. Po zadaniu Dark Gai odpowiedniej ilości ciosów gracz przełączy się na Sonica. Cel jest taki sam jak w poprzedniej wersji - przebiec całą trasę i dotrzeć do oka Dark Gai. Ostatnia sekcja składa się z rampy, z której Sonic wyskakuje i musi następnie wykonać quick time event aby zadać bossowi cios. Dark Gaia oplata trasę swoimi mackami, a także strzela w gracza kulami energii. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej wersji, gracz nie ma nałożonego limitu czasowego, a także nie wraca do Gaia Colossusa z każdym zadanym ciosem. Dark Gaia musi być uderzony trzy razy jako Sonic aby został pokonany. Muzyka }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Dark Gaia jest groźnym bóstwem które spoczywa pod powierzchnią Świata Sonica i budzi się podczas wydarzenia do którego dochodzi co każde 10 000 lat. Dark Gaia został przebudzony podczas Shattered World Crisis i podzielił się na mniejsze stwory. Doktor Eggman odbudował go później, ale podobnie jak w grach potwór został zniszczony przez Super Sonica i Gaia Colossusa. Galeria Artwork Dark Gaia artwork.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Dark Gaia art 1.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Dark Gaia art 2.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Dark Gaia art 3.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Zrzuty ekranu Dark Gaia 1.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Dark Gaia 2.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Dark Gaia 3.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Dark Gaia 4.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Dark Gaia 5.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Ciekawostki * Imię Dark Gai wzorowane jest na Gai - greckiej bogini i personifikacji Ziemi. * Dark Gaia przypomina finałowego bossa z gry Terranigma, który co ciekawe nazywa się tak samo. * Perfect Dark Gaia jest największym ze wszystkich finałowych bossów w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. * Transformacja Dark Gai była jednym z powodów dla których gra otrzymała minimalny wiek E10+ od ESRB. Mowa tu o zielonej krwi która wyciekała z jego ciała podczas transformacji, oraz śmierci. * Wszyscy bossowie w Sonic Unleashed ze słowem Dark w nazwie są związani z żywiołami: **Dark Gaia Phoenix - Ogień **Dark Moray - Lód **Dark Guardian - Burza **Dark Gaia - Ziemia *Dark Gaia przypomina Iblisa - obaj mają imponujące rozmiary, chcą zniszczyć świat, oraz posiadają własne sługi. Co więcej podczas łapania Gaia Colossusa w przerywniku w środku walki Dark Gaia wydaje ten sam dźwięk co Iblis podczas swojego wstępu. *Perfect Dark Gaia jest jednym z trzech finałowych bossów z serii którego muzyka jest orkiestralnym remiksem tematu przewodniego gry (Endless Possibility). Inni to Solaris (His World) i Nega-Wisp Armor (Reach for the Stars). *Dark Gaia to jedyny boss w Sonic Unleashed ze słowem Dark w nazwie z którym walczy normalny Sonic. Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Unleashed